Sodade, palava tliste
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Mais um episódio de Bellinha e Edualde, o 4º! Quem diria...rs... O que eles aprontaram dessa vez heim? Só sei de uma coisa, a saudade dói...


_Olá, aqui estou eu novamente após muito tempo. Obrigada de coração a todas as reviews mandadas, vocês são demais._

_Não estive postando pois minha vida ficou meio estranha e a coisa que eu menos queria saber era sobre crianças...rs... mas após ler cada review percebi que já não faço isso por mim e sim por vocês._

_Desculpem o minúsculo episódio, mas estou meio enferrujada..rs.. prometo que o próximo será melhor!_

_Mas vamos ao que interessa..._

_- x -_

**Sodade, palava tliste.**

_Cinco dias_. Esse era o tempo que Edward não via Bella. E isso estava acabando com o humor do pobre garoto.

Bella estava com alguma doença virótica, não podia receber visitas, aliás, poderia receber sim visitas, mas não a de Edward, já que o garoto tinha uma irmã com poucos meses em casa e caso fosse visitar a amiga provavelmente levaria o tal vírus para sua irmãzinha indefesa.

- Mamãe, porque a Bella não sara logo? Tem muita coisa que eu preciso falar pra ela! – Edward falava mostrando um semblante muito triste. Esme podia ver o sofrimento do filho ao não ver e falar com sua amiga mais querida.

- Oh Edward! A mamãe já explicou o porquê você não pode ir lá. E o seu pai já foi ver como Bella está, ele disse que em três dias você já pode visitar ela. Aguente firme filho. – Esme afagava os cabelos já bagunçados de Edward devido às milhares de vezes que o garoto aplicava o seu tique de apertar e amassar os cabelos cor de bronze.

- Mas, mamãezinha... eu preciso falar com ela... – A frase saiu com a entonação de uma súplica, mesmo o garoto de quatro anos não sabendo o que poderia ser isso. O coração da mãe apertou ao entender que aquilo estava machucando seu filho mais do que ela imaginava. Edward estava sofrendo.

- Oh meu Deus! Filho... não fique assim...

- Mamãezinha, a Bella vai morrer é isso? Ela vai dormir pra sempre? Eu vou perder a minha namorada? – Esme não imaginava o que se passava na cabecinha de Edward, ela nunca poderia imaginar que o fato de Bella estar doente e Edward não poder vê-la fizesse um estrago desses na mente de seu filho.

- De jeito nenhum amor! Bella está bem! Ela só não pode sair de casa. Já te expliquei isso umas dez vezes querido. Você não me entendeu?

- Entendeu mamãe. Mas eu queria muito muito muito falar com ela...

- Já sei, aliás, eu não sei como não pensei nisso antes, grande bobeira a minha! – Edward olhava sua mãe sem entender muito bem o que ela estava fazendo. – Você vai falar com a Bella! – Os olhinhos de Edward se arregalaram e Esme notou que a vibração de Edward aumentou significativamente.

- Você vai me levar lá agora? – Os olhos de Edward brilhavam de esperança.

- Não. – Pobre Edward abaixou a cabeça e Esme pode ver que as lágrimas agora de tristeza ameaçavam a cair dos olhos de seu filho. – Você ainda não pode ir lá.

-Mas, ma- mamãe... – o choro veio forte - eu _preciso _ver a Bella. Você disse que eu ia ver ela!

- Ei calma ai mocinho! – Esme tentava acalmar o pânico que se passava por seu filho, ela nunca viu uma reação assim vinda dele, ela nunca o viu tão desesperado. – Eu disse que você iria falar com ela, e você vai. Pelo telefone. – Essa ultima palavra "telefone" foi como jogar um balde cheio de água no fogo. Edward viu aquilo como uma corda para a salvação. Ele enfim falaria com Bella.

- Vou poder mesmo falar com ela? – Ele ainda perguntava meio incrédulo de que logo isso viria a acontecer. _"Será que vírus não passam pelo telefone?" _o pensamento poderia ser infantil, mas é o que Edward é, uma criança. Muitas vezes protetor e atencioso, mas desde que ficou longe da sua melhor amiga, parecia apagado e sem vida.

- Vem aqui, eu vou discar e pedir pra chamarem a Bella ok?

Edward se postou ao lado do telefone ansioso por descobrir quais números sua mãe discaria para que ele falasse com Bella. Não sendo nada bobo, ele já se imaginou ligando ele mesmo pra ela todas as vezes que _precisasse_ falar muito com ela. Ele já estava na escola, já sabia o "nome dos números", ele só precisava decorar, e pra ele isso era fácil, afinal, pra quem já decorou todas as falas do filme "Meu malvado predileto" em menos de um mês assistindo todos os dias...

Esme discou, observando o filho repetir baixinho os números que ela mostrava. Ela já sabia que isso viraria uma rotina daqui pra frente. Edward nunca se cansava de Bella.

- Alô Rennê? Como vai? É Esme quem fala! ... oh sim, está tudo bem... Alice está linda e saudável... Carlisle disse isso? ... – Edward estava, quase ele mesmo, arrancando o telefone da mãe pra poder pedir a sua "tia" que deixasse ele falar com Bella, afinal sua mãe falou que _ele _falaria ao telefone, não ela.

Esme viu seu filho revirando os olhos e batendo o pé impacientemente e sorriu.

- Rennê querida, estou com um problema aqui em casa. Um certo rapaz aqui está desesperado pra falar com a "namorada" dele. – Edward corou ao ver o que sua mãe dizia. – está aqui ao meu lado impaciente. Será que Bella poderia falar com ele? ...

Edward se segurava no seu lugar. Agonia passando por todos os poros do seu corpinho infantil. Pobre garoto.

- Tome filho, Rennê foi chamar Bella, espere um pouquinho que ela já vem.

Cinco segundos se transformaram em minutos e um mísero minuto parecia ser uma hora até que Edward escutasse a voz que ele tanto ansiou escutar nesses últimos cinco dias.

_-Alô! – _a voz de Bella parecia diferente e cansada.

- Bella? Oi é o Edward! Minha mãe ligou pra sua mãe pra eu poder falar com você!

- _Oi Edualde, eu tava dolmindo..._

_- _Ah, eu não sabia que você tava dormindo, minha mamãe disse que eu não podia ver você mas eu precisava muito falar com você!

- _É, eu to duente. È chato ficar duente. Eu só possu dolmir, dolmir, dolmir, e plá comer eu só tomo sopa. Sopa é muito ruim Edualde. E tem também um remédio da cor de velmelho que tem gosto de molango. Um remédio velde, mas esse é muito ruim ele tem gosto de... xixi!_ – A ultima palavra foi dita em um sussurro, como se alguém mais pudesse escutar.

- Ah. Mas como você sabe que tem gosto de xixi?

_- Eu num sei, mas xixi deve ser muito ruim, então acho que o remédio tem gosto de xixi._

Edward se sentia aliviado, era muito bom sentir que sua amiga estava bem. Mesmo com a voz um pouco fraca, suas tiradas eram as mesmas. Seu humor parecia intocável. Era a sua Bella enfim.

- Bella, o Tão tá grandão! Ele já passou do meu joelho! Quando você sarar eu vou levar ele ai pra você ver ele. Ele deve tá com... uhm... espera aí! – Edward virou o telefone para o lado contrário e gritou pra sua mãe: - Mamãe como é aquela palavra que quando a gente fica muito tempo sem ver uma pessoa a gente sente?

- Saudade querido, saudade! – Esme ria ao dizer a palavra que ela sabia que afligia o peito do seu garoto.

-Bella o Tão deve tá com saudade de você!

-_Sodade? Eu também to com sodade dele. E de você também Edualde. Quelia que você pudesse vir aqui blincar comigo. To cansadinha de ficar assitindo tevelizão, desenhando e dolmindo. Tá muito chato._

Edward sentia o descontentamento de sua amiga, era o mesmo que o dele.

- Eu também queria ir aí, mas a mamãe disse que eu num posso porque eu posso pegar a doença que você tem e depois eu posso passar a doença pra Alie. E ela é muito pequenininha pra ficar doente.

-_Eu sei, minha mamãe também me falou isso._

- Ah! Adivinha? O meu primo Emmet tá estudando na mesma sala que eu! Ano que vem quando você ir estudar lá nós três vamos poder brincar juntos. Tem outro amiguinho que é bem legal, ele chama Jasper, só a irmã dele que é chata, eles são gêmulos. Um dia eu vou chamar eles pra vir aqui e aí você já vai ter sarado e vamos todo mundo brincar de pega-pega! O que você acha? – Edward estava muito animado com sua nova idéia. Apresentar seus novos amiguinhos pra Bella seria ótimo.

_-Legal Edualde, mas tem que ser daqui uns dias mesmo, eu to tão cansadinha..._ – um som de bocejo pode ser escutado por Edward.

-É, acho que eu vou desligar então, ai você vai dormir pra sarar mais rápido. Minha mamãe que falou isso também, que você tinha que descansar pra ficar boa logo.

-_Eu não quero desligar, quero ficar convelsando com você..._

- Eu vou te ligar de novo Bella, quando você já tiver descansado! Depois que eu voltar da escola amanhã eu vou pedir pra o meu papai deixar um negócio pra você que eu fiz. Pra você colocar no seu quadro!

- _O que é? _

-Um desenho meu e do Tão. Aí você não vai sentir saudade!

_- Mas eu vou sentir sodade de todo jeito Edualde. Eu quelia... ah... deixa plá lá!_

- Meu papai disse que depois que dormir e acordar três dias eu vou poder ir te ver. Vai ser rápido! E eu vou te ligar, eu até já decorei o numero do seu telefone!

- _Tá bom Edualde, eu vou espelar então._

- Tá. Então tchau Bella.

- _Tchau Edualde._

-Ah! Bella!

-_Ahn?_

-Eu também to com saudade!

Edward falou e logo desligou o telefone. Tanta coisa pra ele fazer até o dia que ele veria Bella novamente. Ele já bolava planos para brincadeiras com Tão, brincadeiras com seus novos amigos, que certamente também seria amigos de Bella, ele faria muitos desenhos pra sua Bella. O fato de ter falado e escutado a voz de Bella deixou o seu pobre coraçãozinho um pouco mais calmo, afinal tudo era uma questão de tempo, logo ele estaria normalmente com sua amiga... a sua namorada.

- x -

_O que acharam? posso melhorar? foi o pior episódio deles?... ok, ok... posso estar meio pessimista..._

_Reviews ok?.. bjinhos_


End file.
